


Shaky Grounds

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Surrogacy, mentions rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles was deemed unable to have children again and the death of his and Derek's two year old son Derek and Stiles hire Isaac Lahey as their surrogate. But not everything is as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“The hand that rocks the cradle is the hand that rules the world.”

                                                                                                The Hand that Rocks the Cradle.

 

Derek Hale and his husband were happy, the happiest anyone could be. At least as much as anyone in their position could be. They had a child. A beautiful baby boy. And they were happy. But then Stiles had an accident. A drunk driver swerved in front of his car. The baby didn’t survive and Stiles was deemed unable to have any more children. Stiles was frantic over the news. Knowing how Derek felt. Knowing that Derek and everyone else in their circle of friends, their family blamed Stiles for the incident. Blamed him for losing Layne. And everyday Stiles had to live with that guilt, live with looking Derek in the eye and knowing what he was truly thinking about him. And the fact that he couldn’t give him anymore kids didn’t make things better. Stiles kept up a charade. Deep down Stiles was hurting, hurting for him, for Derek and for the child. He wanted to give him another child, not one that they would adopt but one that was theirs biologically theirs; No matter what it took. He had discussed it with Derek, going over possible scenarios until they finally decided on a surrogate. 

They called all over Beacon Hills to find the perfect one. They met with potentials, some who wouldn’t change their mind at the last moment and back out. Eventually they settled on Isaac Lahey, an up a coming actor. He needed the money to move to New York. Stiles was happy. This was their second chance.

                                                                                    *********************************************

 

“So you’ll be staying in this room. If you need anything just call one of us or Rebecca. She’s the live in maid. I don’t want you over exerting yourself.” Stiles explained as he was putting away all of Isaac’s things. Isaac smirked.

“It’s fine Mr. Hale. The Doctor said for the first few weeks I’m fine to do things.” Isaac spoke softly as he took a seat on the couch.

“Please. Call me Stiles. And I know what he said. But I don’t want anything to happen to you or the baby.” Stiles stared at the man’s belly. It wouldn’t be swollen by now. But he could remember the first day he found out that he was pregnant. It was the best day of his life.

_Stiles was sitting on the toilet. Stiles had been throwing up his dinner again and Derek was worried. Go the doctor, he said. It could be the flu he said. Turns out it was neither. He was told that he was pregnant.  Pregnant and it was the best news he could ask for. He and Derek had been trying since they got married. Those many attempts never panned out until now._

_After waiting until dinner to tell Derek, the baby decided he was waiting long enough. The sickness came over him and he rushed to the bathroom, Derek wasn’t too far. That moment in the bathroom Derek learned that he was going to be a father._

Isaac knew the story. It was the first thing that they told him when he signed up. Stiles was in a car accident with their two year old son. The baby didn’t make it. Ever since then there was a slight rift between Derek and Stiles. Anyone, well almost anyone could see it.

“Trust me Stiles. I know how much this baby means to you and getting back on track. If you want me to relax then I will.”

“Thank you.”

                                                            **************************************

Stiles could hear the soft music coming from the music room. Derek only played when he was upset. And if he was upset then there most likely was going to be an argument tonight. Moments later lyrics floated through the air, words he knew as Taylor Swift lyrics.

 _Say you're sorry_  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known

 _That I'm not a princess, this Ain’t a fairy tale,_  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This Ain’t Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around  
  
Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know  
  
That I'm not a princess, this Ain’t a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This Ain’t Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around  
  
And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Stiles felt something wet on his cheeks and moved a hand to them. He was beginning to cry. The words that he was singing he was singing because that’s how he felt. That’s how he felt about him, how Derek really felt.

                                                            ******************************************

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until I get inspired again the chapters will be short

“He’s settling in well.” Stiles told Derek later that night. Dinner was once again silent despite Isaac being there with them. Derek barely looked in the other man’s eyes.

“That’s good.” Derek grunted. Stiles rolled his eyes and laid in bed. The television was on and Derek was watching the news. Stiles reached next to the bed side and pulled out his book that he had been reading for the last two months. It’s been this way since the accident. They wake up, go to work, come home, eat dinner; watch television or read and then go to sleep. Nothing had been the same.

                                                            *************************

 

Derek was up and gone before Stiles woke up. He rolled out of bed and headed into Isaac’s room to check on him. The boy was sleeping soundly on his back. He shut the door a bit and headed downstairs to cook breakfast for them. The phone began to ring the moment he started to scramble the eggs. Stiles turned the stove down and headed to answer it.

“Hello?” He asked. He had no clue who would be calling at six in the morning.

 _Stiles? It’s me. Look can we talk?”_  It was his father.

“Yeah dad. But can you come by later? Right now isn’t a good time.”

_Yeah, sure. It’s important that we do._

Stiles hung up the phone and continued what he was doing. Seconds later he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Smells good.” Isaac said as he took a seat on the chair.

“Thanks. I wanted to cook you breakfast. I hope you like breakfast tacos.”

“I love them.” Isaac looked around. “Is Derek joining us?”

Stiles dropped the spatula. He didn’t look at Isaac. “Uh. No he had to head in early. So it’s just us for the day.”

“Oh. Okay then. But if you don’t mind I would like to go shopping today though. I need to pick up some new clothes. I went to go look for mine last night and realized I don’t have pajamas.”

“No Pajamas?”

Isaac blushed. “I lived on my own. Never with other people. So I mostly slept in the nude.”

“Oh. Well. Yeah we can do that but first we might have to wait a while. My dad is supposed to be dropping by.”

                                                                        ********************************************************

 

_Derek rushed to the hospital the moment he got the call. It was words that he thought that he would never hear. Words he couldn’t comprehend. Stiles had been in an accident. There was a drunk driver who walked away with scratches. Stiles and his son were the worst._

_His mother was waiting in the lobby. Talia’s cheeks were stained from crying. He walked up to his mother._

_“How are they?” He asked. “Are they okay?”_

_“Derek…Sweetie you need to take a seat.”_

_Talia gripped her son’s shoulders to sit him down. He resisted. He wanted to know what was going on and now._

_“No mom. Tell me. Are they okay?”_

_“Derek I am so sorry.”_

 

Derek jerked away from the memory. Every time he thinks about that he wants to hurt himself. If he hadn’t told Stiles to bring the child to his job that day they would have stayed home. His son would still be alive and Stiles would be able to give him more kids. Not some kid they met. It would be their child, but not really. And Derek would have to see in the child another man. Not Stiles.

                                                                                    *******************************************

 

John Stilinski was not a happy man. And he made sure to let his son know that.

“It’s been nine months Stiles. Nine months. What the hell are you thinking getting into this situation? You lost your son not too long ago. And now you’re getting this kid to surrogate a child for you? Do you know how painful this could be?”

“Dad. Isaac promised that he wasn’t going to change his mind. He promised us that and he wouldn’t go back on that.”

“I’m just saying son. I don’t want you to get hurt again. And Derek. I don’t think that your marriage could survive another disaster.”

“I know what I’m doing. You have to trust me on this.”

                                                                                    *******************************************

 

Isaac could hear everything that John had said. It hurt to think that people actually thought that he wouldn’t give this child to them. Some of the most fascinating people he had ever met. The people who deserved a child more than anything. He would have to prove them wrong.

                                                                                                *********************************

 

“Thank you so much Stiles. I really appreciate this. I didn’t think that It would be appropriate to constantly ask you or Derek to bring me things at night because I don’t have any clothes. I’ll pay you back as soon as I can.”

“It’s no problem and don’t worry about it okay? I’m happy to be doing this for you. After all, you’re doing so much for me already.”

“It’s not a problem.”

                                                ***************************************

Derek could smell his favorite dish cooking, Sirloin Steak Monte Carlo. Lately Stiles hadn’t cooked what he wanted. Usually he would just throw on what was in the fridge and that was it.

“That smells amazing.” Derek said when he entered the kitchen.

Stiles was standing near the oven, Isaac was sitting at the dining table. He waved to Derek.

“Thanks. I was in the mood to do something special for you. And what better way than cooking your favorite dish?”

“Wow. Thanks.”

“Yeah. Now go upstairs and take a shower. By the time you’re done the food will be ready.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention to the song and Quotes in this chapter. It's a big clue as to what is going to happen next chapter if anyone wonders why I put them there. 
> 
> Song: "It ends tonight" By All american Rejects.  
> Quote: Wuthuring Heights: Emily Bronte

 

For the first time since Stiles could remember things had gone right with him and Derek. They joked liked they used to and laughed. Derek even gave him a kiss on the lips instead of the cheek. And he had Isaac to thank for that. The man had suggested that he initiate something between him and Derek and cooking the man’s favorite meal was the perfect way. Not only were things good between them but Derek actually wanted to have sex with him. It wasn’t like Stiles to reject him.

“That was the best thing ever.” Stiles mumbled afterwards. In the post coitus bliss he was on top of Derek, the other man’s arms wrapped around his husband.

“I’m sorry it took so long. Things have just been a bit distracted lately for me.”

“Then tell me about them. We hadn’t really talked since that day. For me it seems as though you’re angry with me. The same way that everyone else is.”

Derek sat up, taking Stiles with him. “What do you mean? Everyone else?”

Stiles ran a hand down Derek’s chest. “I see the way that our friends and family look at me. Like I’m the reason that Layne died. That I should have done something more to protect him. And I…if I could switch places with him I would.”

“I didn’t know you felt like that.”

“But it’s the truth.”

Derek shook his head. “No. it isn’t. It’s mine. If I hadn’t told you to bring him to the office then you and he wouldn’t have been on the road. He would be here with us right now. If it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine. I’m to blame for this Stiles.”

“You’re not. If anyone it’s me. I should have been watching the road more carefully.”

“Stiles. It’s not you. You didn’t…” Stiles cut him off.

“How about we agree to disagree? We both are responsible for what happened.”

                                                                                                            ********************************

 

Isaac could hear everything that they were saying. A small smile reached his lips.

                                                                                                            ******************************

 

_Your subtleties_  
they strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
and all the needs  
all I don't want to need at all.  
  
The walls start breathing  
my mind's unweaving  
Maybe its best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
on this evening  
I give the final blow.  
  
When darkness turns to light,   
it ends tonight  
it ends tonight.

“Everything went well between you and Derek last night I assume?” Isaac asked the next morning. Stiles had wandered down the stairs. A permanent smile was on his face as he began to hum and cook breakfast. Isaac was sitting by drinking a cup of water. In fact he heard everything last night that went on between the two men. He wouldn’t lie that it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard, the screams that Stiles let out, the moans that Derek released.

“It was perfect. We actually talked last night and came to an understanding. We both felt guilty about Layne. That’s why he was acting that way towards me. But we worked it out last night and things should be great between us. I owe so much to you Isaac.”

“Not a problem. I’m glad to help anyway I can.”

“You know what. How about we go out today? We can pick up some stuff for the baby.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little early? We don’t even know the sex of the child.”

“I know. But we can pick up like the crib and bassinet, gender neutral things. And then when he or she comes then that’s when we’ll get more stuff.”

                                                                        ************************************

 

The two ended up going to ‘Giggle’ one of the premiere baby stores in California. Isaac had never seen anything like it. Or the prices.

“I don’t want you spending all this money on a baby.” Isaac said as he looked at a baby crib. The price tag read $4,000. And he nearly fainted at the sight of it.

“I don’t mind. And neither does Derek. We spent much more on Layne. By the time he was born everything in his nursery came up to a half a million. This is nothing. Oh I like this one.”

Stiles headed towards a crib with an espresso finish. Isaac glanced at the name “Dwell Studio Mid-Century Crib” He had to admit, it was a beautiful crib but a lot for a baby that’s not even going to use it after a year.

“I like this. One. What do you think?”

“It’s nice. But Stiles.”

“No buts. I told you. I spare no expense.”

_**************************************_

_A falling star_  
least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain   
  
the walls start breathing  
my mind's unweaving  
Maybe its best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
on this evening  
I give the final blow.

 

By the time they left the store Stiles had purchased nearly the entire store. Isaac had to literally drag him out of there.

“That was so much fun.” Stiles was plopped down on the couch, a wine glass in hand while Isaac was laid down on the other couch. He was exhausted.

“It was but I’m tired.

“Oh, I know and I’m sorry for dragging you along. I was just so excited about all of this.”

Isaac sat up. “It’s fine. But my back is killing me.”

Stiles sat the wine glass down and walked to him. He took a seat behind the man. “Derek says I have the magic touch.”

Stiles began to massage the man’s back, causing Isaac to let out a moan.

“That feels really good.”

“Thanks. Better?”

“A bit yeah. Thank you.”

                                                                        ******************************************

_When darkness turns to light  
it ends tonight,   
it ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
it’s too late to fight  
it ends tonight,   
it ends tonight.  
  
Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes  
  
All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know  
  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
it’s too late to fight  
it ends tonight, _   
_it ends_

“You went shopping didn’t you?” Derek noticed the nursery was getting into full swing when he walked into the house that night.

“I hope you don’t mind. I couldn’t help myself.”

“No. I don’t mind. It’s actually pretty nice to see all of this baby stuff again.”

“I had so much fun shopping with Isaac.”

“You and Isaac went out to get this?”

“Yeah. Jealous?”

Derek snorted. “Jealous of what? Because I have the weekend off and you and I are going to spend it going over baby names.”

Derek pulled Stiles into a hug and kissed his lips. “If that’s okay with you.”

“It’s fine. I can’t wait.”

                                                                        *****************************************************

 

 _  
_Isaac sat in his room, he had his favorite book out and was reading his favorite line in the entire book. He began to read aloud, knowing that they wouldn’t hear him, after all they were busy at the moment.

“ ** _May she wake in torment!" he cried, with frightful vehemence, stamping his foot, and groaning in a sudden paroxysm of ungovernable passion. "Why, she's a liar to the end! Where is she? Not there—not in heaven—not perished—where? Oh! You said you cared nothing for my sufferings! And I pray one prayer—I repeat it till my tongue stiffens—May she wake in torment!" he cried, with frightful vehemence, stamping his foot, and groaning in a sudden paroxysm of ungovernable passion. "Why, she's a liar to the end! Where is she? Not there—not in heaven—not perished—where? Oh! You said you cared nothing for my sufferings! And I pray one prayer—I repeat it till my tongue stiffens—Catherine Earns haw, may you not rest as long as I am living; you said I killed you—haunt me, then! The murdered do haunt their murderers, I believe. I know that ghosts have wandered on earth. Be with me always—take any form—drive me mad! Only do not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you! Oh, God! It is unutterable! I cannot live without my life! I cannot live without my soul!”_**

****

****

****

Once he finished he closed the book. “All in time Hale Family. All in time and everything will change.”

 

                                                                                                **********************************

 

“I know you said this weekend but let’s start now. I want to name the baby something unique again. Something similar to Layne’s name. I still want to honor him.”

“And we will. With whatever name we pick out.”

 

**_[   
](http://demandware.edgesuite.net/sits_pod13/dw/image/v2/AAGU_PRD/on/demandware.static/Sites-giggle-Site/Sites-giggle-master/default/v1393507837741/images/large/LG_DWECRB55~NAT.jpg) _ **

 


	4. Chapter 4

“I think you’re finally showing.” Stiles acknowledged. A month had passed and Derek had decided to throw a pool party. He invited all of their friends and family. It wasn’t a happy occasion to say the least. Most of the people looked at Stiles with anger and Derek wondered how he had never seen that before. Others with pity as they watched how Derek took care of Isaac, the man carrying Derek’s child. That’s how they saw it. It wasn’t going to be Stiles and Derek’s child. It would always be Derek and Isaac. Derek was speaking with his mother, Stiles and Isaac were on the other side of the pool. Stiles helping Isaac with anything he needed.

“Yeah. I saw that in the mirror last night. Pretty soon we’ll be able to know the sex of the baby.”

“I can’t wait. I hope it’s a boy. I really want another boy.”

There was silence. “Are you sure Stiles? I mean having another boy…”

“I know. He will remind me of Layne. But it’s going to be fine. I’ll know that he isn’t Layne. This is a new child, a new baby. And even though my heart will always belong to Layne this child will as well.”

                                                                                    **********************************

 

“I don’t like this Derek. I don’t like the fact that you have some stranger living in your home carrying your child.” Talia said. She hadn’t really tried to hide her disdain for the fact that she didn’t like Isaac. “It’s supposed to be you and Stiles. Not this third wheel.”

“Yeah well. Mom he can’t have kids. You know that.”

“Then why not adopt? Despite your sperm being inside of him it’s only one half. It’s your child and Isaac’s. It will never be yours and Stiles.”

“He knows that. I know that. It doesn’t matter. This will be our child and I was hoping that you would be supportive of us.”

Talia sighed. “I am supportive sweetie. I just don’t want you to end up hurt. Either of you.”

                                                                                    ****************************

 

“So this is Isaac?” Stiles looked up. Looming over him was Peter Hale. One of the main people that didn’t bother to hide his dislike for Stiles. The main one who called every day and told Stiles that it was his fault that his grandnephew was gone.

“What do you want Peter?” Stiles asked. He didn’t meet eye contact with the man. Isaac didn’t either. He could sense the animosity of the two men and thought it would be better to keep his mouth shut.

“Oh, I just want to meet the newest person in Derek’s life. Seeing as he’s giving us something that you lost and can’t give back.” Peter smirked and Stiles wanted to punch him in the face. He didn’t like when the subject of his infertility was bought up. “I mean since your body can’t do what it’s supposed to. It’s just there to be there.”  

Stiles closed his eyes. He really didn’t want to deal with this right now and with Peter. He and Derek were in a happy place. Peter wasn’t going to ruin it.

“I don’t want to start anything right now. Okay? So can you leave? There has to be other people at this party you can bother.”

Peter let out a soft chuckle. “I like messing with you. Given that you ruined everything. If you would have been watching the road that day none of this would have happened. And sometimes I wonder why he stayed married to you. You killed his son and you can’t give him more. You’re pathetic Stiles and I can’t wait for Derek to finally see that and leave you.”

Stiles didn’t retort, he simply got up and walked into the house. Isaac followed.

“Stiles? Are you okay?” Isaac reached for his arm to stop him.

“He right you know. I don’t know why Derek is still with me. After everything that happened with us. And what everyone is saying. It’s only a matter of time.”

Isaac pulled Stiles into a hug. “Do not think like that. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He loves you. Anyone would be lucky enough to have you.”

Stiles returned the hug. “Thank you so much.”

The two didn’t hear the shuffling of feet or the sound of the door opening. But what they did hear was a distinct gruff voice saying “What’s going on here?”

Stiles pulled away from Isaac and looked at Derek.

“Uh. Nothing. He was just comforting me.”

Derek walked closer to Stiles. He noticed the tears in his eyes.

“What happened?” Derek asked.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Go back out. I’m just going to stay here and tidy up a bit. Go and be with your family.”

“You’re family’s out there too. Stiles.”

Isaac, noticing the awkwardness between them interrupted. “I’ll stay with him. I’m not feeling too well anyway.”

“Are you alright? Do you need something?” Derek asked.

Isaac shook his head. “I’ll just rest on the couch.”

Derek turned his attention back to Stiles. “Look. Whatever happened don’t let it get to you. If someone said something to you then I will do something about it.”

“Don’t worry about it Derek. I just don’t feel up to partying. I’ll be fine.”

Stiles kissed Derek’s cheek.

                                                                        ***************************************************

 

“So where’s the life ruiner?” Peter said the moment Derek came back outside. He gripped the can of his beer tighter. He didn’t like when people talked about Stiles.

“Watch your mouth. You may be my uncle but he’s the love of my life. If you don’t have anything nice to say about then shut up or leave.”

Peter shut his mouth.

                                                                        ***********************************

 

“You going to be okay?”

“Yeah. I’m not going to let Peter’s words get to me. I shouldn’t let them get to me. I know how Derek feels about me. He loves me and that’s all that matters.”

“Mm. Hey Stiles…”

“Yeah?”

Isaac walked towards Stiles, the man was completely unaware and completely unprepared once the lips met his.

Stiles pushed him away, but not too hard.

“What the hell are you doing Isaac? I’m married.”

Isaac looked at him flustered. “I’m sorry. I just…When my ex used to get like that I would kiss him to calm him down. I am sorry. It’s….” He began to cry.

Stiles sighed. “Don’t cry. It’s okay. It was harmless right?”

Isaac nodded. “Then no harm, no foul. Now how about you go and rest. You seem a bit tired.”

“Okay.”

Isaac turned and headed up the stairs. A smirk appeared on his face as he went.

“Shortly Stiles.” He whispered. “Shortly.”

                                                                        **************************************

 

“I am so sorry about Peter. He told me what he said and Stiles. I didn’t mean for that to happen. If I had known I wouldn’t have invited them over.”

“It’s okay. Really. Isaac calmed me down. Comforted me.”

Derek took a sip of his beer. “You and Isaac seem to be chummy lately.”

“It’s the first time he’s ever carried a child. I’m just helping him out. That’s all it is.”

Stiles couldn’t bring himself to tell Derek that Isaac kissed him. He was already a bit on the fence about the surrogate and he didn’t want Derek to kick the man out on the street.

“I’m not worried Stiles. I know you only love me.”

                                                                        *********************************************8

 

****

**_“We’re all seeking that special person who is right for us. But if you’ve been through enough relationships, you begin to suspect there’s no right person, just different flavors of wrong. Why is this? Because you yourself are wrong in some way, and you seek out partners who are wrong in some complementary way. But it takes a lot of living to grow fully into your own wrongness. And it isn’t until you finally run up against your deepest demons, your unsolvable problems—the ones that make you truly who you are—that we’re ready to find a lifelong mate. Only then do you finally know what you’re looking for. You’re looking for the wrong person. But not just any wrong person: the right wrong person—someone you lovingly gaze upon and think, “This is the problem I want to have.”  
  
I will find that special person who is wrong for me in just the right way.  
  
Let our scars fall in love.”   
_ ** ****_―_ [Galway Kinnell](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/11368.Galway_Kinnell)

****

Stiles had to pee. It was unusual seeing as he never had to go to the bathroom after Layne. He noticed the light was on and knocked on the door. Isaac opened the door seconds later.

“Hey Stiles.”

“Hey Isaac. Are you finished?”

The boy nodded. “No, throwing up and all. But if you need to use the restroom then you can.”

“Right.”

Stiles headed into the bathroom, not bothering to close it because he thought that Isaac had gone back to bed. That wasn’t the case. Isaac walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

Stiles heard the lock click. “What are you doing?”

 “About earlier. When I said sorry about that kiss. I wasn’t really sorry.”

“Isaac. What’s going on?”

“What’s going on is that I like you. And I want you. And I’m pretty sure that you won’t say anything to Derek. You really don’t want him to kick me out. Despite me carrying his child.”

“What do you want from me?”

Isaac reached up and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist. “I want you.”

                                                                                    ****************************************

 

He wrapped himself around Derek when he slipped back into bed. He wanted to wake him up, tell him what Isaac had done, what he’s really like but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He didn’t want to let go of the baby. That and Derek would probably blame him for Isaac acting this way. He could hear him now.

_If you weren’t being so nice to him then he wouldn’t have fallen for you. This is all your fault just like everything else._

Derek tightened his grip on Stiles, pulling him closer to him.

“I love you so much Stiles.” Derek mumbled.

“I love you too Derek.” He choked back a sob, refusing to let a single tear fall.

                                                                                    ********************************************

 

“I have the day off. How about we do some more shopping.” Derek suggested.

It was breakfast time. Derek had gotten up early to cook them breakfast. Stiles was too tired, staying up all night thinking. He had called Rebecca to fix breakfast only to find out that Derek had sent her on an all-expense paid vacation to Italy to visit her family.

“That sounds great. Doesn’t it Stiles?” Isaac asked. He cast a glance at the man who quickly looked down.

“I’m kind of tired. Maybe you and Isaac should go.”

“Come on Stiles. I thought this is what you wanted to do?” Derek said with a smile.

“It is. But babe, I got zero sleep last night.”

Derek’s face turned serious. “The nightmares again?”

Instead of telling him. _‘Hey no actually our surrogate is blackmailing me into being with him so you don’t kick him out.’_ He just nodded.

“They’ve been happening a lot lately and I don’t want to put a damper on the day with my tiredness.”

“Okay. But if you need me just call. I’ll drop everything and come back right away.”

                                                                        ***************************************

****

**_“[There is a tide in the affairs of men, which taken at the flood, leads on to fortune. Omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and in miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat. And we must take the current when it serves, or lose our ventures.](http://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/quotes/w/williamsha395459.html)” _ **

**_[William Shakespeare](http://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/quotes/w/williamsha395459.html) _ **

  
Stiles wandered up the stairs once they left. He decided to sneak into Isaac’s room to see if he could find some sort of information on him that could help him in his case. But like he expected, nothing.

“I have to do something. I can’t let him ruin my relationship, ruin my life. He has to be stopped. And now.”


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles didn’t wait up for Derek and Isaac to return. It was nearing eight at night and Stiles was actually pretty tired. After cleaning the house, cooking dinner, doing the baby’s nursery and watching television he headed up to his room and curled under the blankets. Within seconds he was asleep.

_“What do you want from me?” Stiles cried. Isaac smirked, wrapping a hand around Stiles’ cock._

_“I want you to submit to me. I want you to be mine.” Isaac laughed._

Stiles was startled out of his sleep by a shake on his arm. When he looked up he saw Derek standing next to him.

“Back already?” Stiles smiled. Derek took a seat next to Stiles.

“Feeling better?”

“A bit. Still tired. How was shopping?”

“It was. Did you eat or were you waiting for us?”

“Not hungry. But you guys eat. I’m just going to nap more.”

Derek kissed Stiles on the lips. “I’ll be up when I’m done okay?”

“Kay.”

                                                ****************************************

 

“He still asleep?” Isaac asked. Derek walked down the stairs, Isaac was prepping their food.

“Yeah he is. He’s really tired.”

Derek took a seat, Isaac placed his food in front of him and took a seat next to him.

“You know Isaac. I want to say thank you.”

“Thank you? For what?”

“What do you mean for what? You’re giving us a child, something that we thought we couldn’t have again.”

Isaac looked down at his food. “It’s really not a problem.”

                                                            *******************************

****_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I’m the Queen.  
  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
couldn’t keep it in, heaven knows I tried  
  
don’t let them in, don’t let them see  
be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know  
Well, now they know

Stiles didn’t fall back asleep once Derek left out the room. He didn’t want to go to sleep. He didn’t want to dream about Isaac. He wished he really did consider doing more back then, to actually see what Isaac was really like. But once again, all he saw was the person that was give him a child. Stiles turned back over in his bed. He threw the sheets over his face to hide the shame and the guilt he was feeling.

                                                ******************************************

 

Forty minutes later, Stiles still wasn’t asleep when he felt the bed dip beside him and strong arms wrap around his body.

“You awake?” Derek whispered. Stiles shook his head.

“Yeah. I can’t sleep.” Stiles admitted.

“I thought you were tired.”

“I was. But now I can’t get to sleep. Tell me my favorite story.”

Derek sighed. “Really? Little Red Riding Hood again Stiles?

“It’s the only thing that will put me to sleep. Please Der.”

“Fine. But you owe me. Let’s see.”

**_‘Once upon a time there was a dear little girl who was loved by everyone who looked at her, but most of all by her grandmother, and there was nothing that she would not have given to the child. Once she gave her a little riding hood of red velvet, which suited her so well that she would never wear anything else; so she was always called 'Little Red Riding Hood. One day her mother said to her: 'Come, Little Red Riding Hood, here is a piece of cake and a bottle of wine; take them to your grandmother, she is ill and weak, and they will do her good. Set out before it gets hot, and when you are going, walk nicely and quietly and do not run off the path, or you may fall and break the bottle, and then your grandmother will get nothing; and when you go into her room, don't forget to say, "Good morning", and don't peep into every corner before you do it.  'I will take great care,' said Little Red Riding Hood to her mother, and gave her hand on it._ **

**_The grandmother lived out in the wood, half a league from the village, and just as Little Red Riding Hood entered the wood, a wolf met her. Red Riding Hood did not know what a wicked creature he was, and was not at all afraid of him._ **

**_'Good day, Little Red Riding Hood,' said he._ **

**_'Thank you kindly, wolf.'_ **

**_'Wither away so early, Little Red Riding Hood?'_ **

**_'To my grandmother's.'_ **

**_'What have you got in your apron?'_ **

**'Cake and wine; yesterday was baking-day, so poor sick grandmother is to have something good, to make her stronger.'**

“Are you reading this from the top of your head? This isn’t the version you usually read to me.”

“No. It’s the actually one. From the brother’s grim. The actually gruesome one, the one where the wolf ate the grandmother and took the little girl away and they got married and had tons of wolf babies.”

Stiles smiled. “That never happened.”

“Yeah. But in real life the wolf would have gotten all of them and eaten them all. Just saying.”

“And that is why you are to never write a children’s book. You know what forget the story. Let’s do something else. Are you up for a little night time fun?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

                                                            *********************************************

 

                       


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles woke up the next morning to the sounds of Derek yelling at someone on the phone. His husband was sitting in the bed next to him, phone on speaker. Stiles guessed he didn’t care if he woke up his husband or not. Stiles got out of bed, kissed Derek on the lips and slipped on some pants and a shirt and heading downstairs. It was only six in the morning, Derek probably wouldn’t want to eat anything yet seeing as he was causing some client discomfort and Isaac. He didn’t want to deal with Isaac at this moment. Not one bit. So instead he turned on the coffee maker and decided to make Starbucks coffee. He took a seat at the counter and stared into space. His thoughts instantly taking over. The moment that the baby was born Stiles would make sure that Isaac would leave them alone. Never to be seen again. If that meant that he would have to pack up and leave Beacon Hills with his family then he was going to do it.

The sound of approaching footsteps alerted Stiles that someone was coming down the stairs. He didn’t turn around, he knew those footsteps anywhere. Derek had a very distinctive walk.

“I wasn’t sure if you were ready for breakfast yet so I just made coffee. I hope that’s okay.”

“Oh. It’s more than fine.”

Stiles froze. That was not Derek. Arms wrapped around Stiles. He tried to push Isaac off of him, it didn’t work. Despite his pregnancy state he was strong and Stiles didn’t want to risk harm to the baby by pushing him too hard.

“Derek’s upstairs, and he’s awake. Don’t try anything.” Stiles threatened. Isaac only laughed.

“I know he’s upstairs. I can hear him all the way in my room. Whoever’s on the other end of that conversation must have pissed him off. So don’t worry about him coming down. He’s going to be awhile babe.”

Isaac’s hands moved lower on Stiles’ body until they slipped inside of his pajama bottoms, instantly he grew hard and as much as he was willing himself not to show any sign. His body betrayed him.

“Please. After all we’re doing for you. Don’t do this.” Stiles pleaded.

“But Stiles. I thought that we were having so much fun. I’m pretty sure you don’t want Derek finding out about this. His husband. So unstable after the loss of their child, seducing an innocent person. Nearly raping me in the process. Or I could take my child and leave. You won’t hear from me again. It’s totally up to you. Or you can just be a good little bitch and do as I say. Which one is it going to be?”

Stiles knew the answer, knew what he had to do. If he didn’t obey then Isaac was going to either take the child away, he didn’t want that. Or he could ruin his marriage. Derek would probably believe him if he told him that Stiles came onto him.

“Fine. Whatever you want. But not while Derek is here. Please.”

“Okay. When I say. When I call. That’s when we’ll have the most fun.”

                                                            ****************************

 

“Cora’s hosting a party on her newly renovated yacht this weekend. Isaac if you’re not feeling too bad do you want to go? Or if not we can stay here and do something. The three of us.”

“I can’t ask you guys to put off your plans for me. I’m sure that I’ll be just fine come the weekend.”

Stiles didn’t look at him. Someone who looked so much like an angel was actually the devil in disguise.

“Stiles. You okay?” Derek asked, noticing his husband’s sudden change of state.

“I’m great. Actually Derek, are you going into the office today?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Do you think I can come sit with you? I just need to be with you right now.”

There was a low grunt. Both men turned to Isaac.

“Everything okay Isaac?”

“Just the baby. Shifting and all.”

“Someone should stay here with Isaac. Don’t you think?”

Stiles sighed. “Rebecca’s back in town right? She has instructions to watch Isaac when were not around. I think he’s going to fine. I just want to spend a little extra time with you. Is that so bad?”

“It’s not. Actually it’s a great idea. I hope you don’t mind Isaac.”

“Not at all.”

                                                                                    *************************8

 

The one thing that Stiles loved the most about Derek’s office was the comfy couch that sat in the corner of the room. Whenever he stopped by he would just lay on it while Derek worked. Most times they used to screw on it. That’s how Layne was conceived.

“Come on Derek. Let’s do it. Right here on the couch.”

Stiles was laying gently on the couch, Legs spread wide open while Derek worked. He had to get his mind off of Isaac and what better way than screwing his husband on his lunch break.

“Not now Stiles. I have a lot of work to do. Maybe later.”

“Come on. You had no problem last night.”

“That was because I wasn’t up to my neck in paper work. I have to have all of these signed and sealed by the end of the day.”

“You’re the boss. You own this law firm. Get someone else to do it.”

“I don’t trust anyone else. I have to see to this myself.”

‘Cora’s equally as qualified as you are. And then your father’s the best lawyer in California, why can’t he take some of the load off?”

“Because dad’s handling an important case right now and can’t be bothered. Cora has her own paperwork to fill out. Just sit back and relax okay. There’s other things you can do until I’m done.”

“I want to do you.”

Derek chuckled. ‘I know you do. Who wouldn’t? I have work to do.  I will make all of this up to you tonight. I promise you that sweet cheeks.” 


	7. Chapter 7

 “It’s good to see you again Stiles.”

Stiles turned around from where he was standing. Derek had extended his lunch break and had run out to get them some lunch. Stiles ended up wandering around the firm, many of the people were glad to see him after so long. One of them being Cora Hale, Derek’s baby sister.

“Good to see you too Cora.” Stiles pulled Cora into a tight hug. She hadn’t changed at all since he last saw her, her hair had grown a little longer than before but that was the only difference. Cora looped her arms with Stiles and led him to her office.

“So how are things with you?”

She closed the door behind them and locked it.

“Things are good. Better than they were before.”

Stiles looked at the pictures on the wall. Many of them were of her family, Talia, Sam, Peter, Derek, Laura. Stiles eyed the wall until his eyes landed on one picture that made his stomach churn. It was one of him, Derek and Layne. The photo was taken three months before the accident. Three months before everything changed. Cora followed his gaze and she closed her eyes.

“I was meaning to take that down. But sometimes---I just can’t. I miss him too much and not being able to remember his face makes me ache. So I keep it up. I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s fine.” Stiles throat was dry, tears began to fall silently down his cheek.

                                                                       

********************************************

_“Stiles.” Derek spoke softly. Stiles didn’t acknowledge Derek sitting in front of him. And truth be told Derek didn’t expect him to. After all they went through, after all Stiles went through._

_“Stiles, babe you’ve got to snap out of this. I get that you’re upset. I understand that baby. But it’s been a months’ Stiles. He’s gone. You have to move past it. We have to move on.”_

_Derek moved closer to Stiles, taking his hand in his. “You need to come back to me. I need you back. We can get through this together. I know we can. I just need you.”_

_“You don’t know what I’m feeling Derek. “Stiles whispered. “You weren’t there.”_

_“Then tell me. You haven’t spoken since that day. Tell me.”_

_“I…I should have.” Stiles couldn’t continue. “I can’t. Not know. I can’t talk about this right now with you.”_

_****************************_

“So I heard from mom that you and Derek hired a surrogate. How is that working out for you?”

Stiles shrugged. “Its fine I guess. He’s giving us a baby. I’m grateful for that.”

“Then how come you don’t seem too happy about it?”

Stiles looked at her with sad eyes. He wanted to tell her the truth. He needed someone to confide in. Someone who wasn’t Derek to let know how deceptive that Isaac was being, how undermined he was being in their house hold. He was holding the baby over his head. Derek’s baby. A baby that was going to give The Hale family a new beginning.

“I am. I’ve had a lot on my plate lately. You know, finding the right crib, the right wall paper things like that and I’m kind of tired.

“Then why don’t you take a break from it all? I’m sure Derek’s willing to pick up some of the slack if you ask.”

“I know but I don’t want to put everything on him. I can handle this.”

“Don’t over exert yourself okay? Take time if you need to.”

                                                                                    ************************

 

“I picked up Chinese. I hope that’s okay with you.”

Stiles was laying on the couch in Derek’s office, soft classical music that played in the office lulled to his ears.

“Yeah. It’s fine.”

Stiles sat up and scooted over so that Derek could sit. He pulled out a small table that stayed folded up behind the couch and laid it out. Stiles took the food out of the bag and placed it on the table.

“Do you think taking Isaac on a boat in his condition is a good idea?” Derek asked after several seconds of silence.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. As long as he stays below deck things should run smooth. Remember when you took me out on the yacht when I was pregnant?”

Derek smiled. “How could I forget?”

_“Stop throwing up everywhere!” Derek yelled as he worked his way around the boat, mop in hand as he tried (and failed) to clean up all of the vomit that his husband was spewing everywhere._

_“I can’t help it. Stop the boat and maybe I’ll stop. I can’t…” Stiles froze and threw up again, at least this time he went to the side of the boat._

_“We’re timed here. We can’t stop if we want to make it in time. Look just go below deck or something while I finish this.”_

_Stiles nodded and headed below. He didn’t know what good that would do. He could still feel the boat moving, the motion causes him to upchuck more than usual._

_Stiles took a seat on the plush couch, he had to admit though he did begin to feel a lot better._

_Moments later Stiles heard Derek’s footsteps._

_“You haven’t thrown up?”_

_Stiles shook his head. “Not once.”_

 

“You didn’t throw up once when you went below deck.”

“And if Isaac is anything like me he won’t puke either if we leave him down stairs. Trust me on this okay?”

“I trust you.”

                                                            ***************************

 

Derek had to work late and that meant that Stiles was going to be home alone with Isaac. Stiles couldn’t do it, couldn’t go home and be violated by him, threatened at the most. Instead of driving home Stiles drove around town.

                                                                                    ***********************************

“I need to find something. Anything.” Stiles spoke into his cell phone five minutes after stopping in front of the local park. “I know I tried before. But I didn’t go as deep as you do. Please find me something about him. Anything it doesn’t matter as long as you find something.”

                                                *****************************

 

“Derek said that you left the office and hour ago. Why are you just now returning?”

Isaac was sitting on the couch in the living room, the light was on and he was waiting for Stiles.

“I went for a drive.”

“A drive that last an hour? Are you trying to avoid me?”

“Now why would I do that?” Stiles said sarcastically. Isaac stood up and walked in front of Stiles. He placed both hands on Stiles’ hips and pulled him close to him.

“I would think you didn’t want the surprise that I have for you. It’s something special and I think that you will like it a lot.”

“You shouldn’t be doing all of this. It could hurt the baby.”

“The baby is fine. Now let’s go.”

                                                            *****************************

 

Derek was too tired when he came home that night to realize that his husband was crying softly next to him and Stiles wouldn’t guilt him into asking tomorrow why he didn’t check on him. That would raise too many questions.


	8. Chapter 8

****__  
Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

 **** _It's not like you to say sorry_  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

 **** _It's not like you didn't know that_  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you  
  
And this is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am

 

Stiles rolled over in bed to find Derek’s side empty. There was a note sitting on the pillow.

_Had to go in early. Sorry._

_Derek_

 Stiles sat the paper back on the pillow. He got out of bed, pain coursing through his body as last night kept pulsing though his mind.

_“Just stay still and it won’t hurt. Well at least not as much.” Isaac smirked as he laid Stiles on the bed, Derek and Stiles’ bed and crawled on top of him._

_“Just stop it. I don’t know why you’re doing this. Stop.”_

_“Sorry. Can’t do that. I like you too much Stiles. You’re so beautiful, so innocent. And I love that about you.”_

 

Stiles shuddered at the memory. He walked across the hall to the bathroom. He passed Isaac’s bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and the man was resting peacefully. Something Stiles hadn’t had in a long time. The peace that he used to have was long gone, thanks to Isaac.

Stiles walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He didn’t want Isaac walking in on him. He didn’t think that his body could take another round of what Isaac was dishing out to him. Stiles began to strip and he turned the water on to its hottest degree. He didn’t get a chance to scrub himself off last night, to wash away the shame that was coursing over his body. After Isaac he just crawled into bed.

Stiles got into the shower and allowed the water to cascade down his body.

_Isaac had a hand over his mouth, muffling the sounds that Stiles was making. Stiles wanted to bite him or push him. Something, anything to get him off of him. But once again the baby. He had to think of the baby and if that meant that he wouldn’t have to hurt it then he would oblige. Something needed to be done though._

The water was scalding, he didn’t care. The pain felt good. The water would most likely leave marks and Derek would ask questions in the morning. All of which he would lie to his husband about. Tell him that he had a mishap while cooking. Derek would believe him. He always did.

There was a knock on the door and Stiles froze. “Not now.” He whispered to himself. “Please not now.”

The knocking continued and Stiles got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Standing on the other side caused a sigh of relief.

“What are you doing here? How did you even get in?” Stiles asked. It was unusual to see his brother, Scott McCall standing on the other side of the door. Seeing as he’s been in Argentina for the last three years. The last time he saw Scott was at his wedding. Scott couldn’t make it to the funeral.

“I remembered where the key was. Dude, Clothes. Now.” Scott said as he turned and headed downstairs. “I’ll be cooking something.”

                                                            ******************

 

“You never answered me. What are you doing back in town? Seeing as you couldn’t make it to your nephew’s funeral.”

“I’m sorry about that. I wanted to come. I did. My passport got stolen and it took a while before I could get another one. I am so sorry to hear about Layne. How did Derek take it? Are you and he still together?”

Stiles nodded. ”We’re good. Everything’s perfect between us.”

Scott shook his head. “If everything is okay between the two of you how come there’s a complete stranger in your spare bedroom?”

“That’s Isaac. He’s actually our um, surrogate.”

“A surrogate? Stiles.”

“It was the only way. After the accident I couldn’t have kids. This was the only way that I could give Derek another child.”

“It’s not your child. It’s Derek. Am I right?”

Stiles nodded a simple yes. “But the baby is going to be ours. No matter what he or she is ours.”

“How is everything going between you guys and him? He’s not making you uncomfortable is he?”

Stiles froze up. Scott was the one person that could see through Stiles, see everything that he hid from the world.

“Everything’s great with us. He’s a great guy.”

                                                            *************************************

 

Scott and Isaac were in the living room. Scott decided to spend some time in town and seeing as they had an extra room Stiles invited his brother to stay and well, Scott wanted to get to know the man that was bearing his nephew. Stiles was in the kitchen. The PI he had hired had called him back.

“I’ll pick it up in about an hour. Okay. Yeah.” Stiles wrote down the address on a piece of paper. He tucked into his pocket.

“I’m going to go take Derek his lunch and let him know that you’re staying with us Scott. I’ll be back in an hour.”

“Okay don’t rush or anything.” Scott said. Isaac glared at him.

                                                                        ***************************

****

****_This time I'm mistaken_  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"

“I bought you some lunch. I hope you don’t mind.” Stiles dropped the bag onto Derek’s desk.

“What is it?” He asked picking up the bag and looking through it.

“Rebecca cooked your favorite. She wanted to thank you for the trip.” Stiles yawned.

“You tired again?”

“It’s nothing. Hey look Scott’s in town. I hope you don’t mind I told him that he could stay with us.”

Stiles took a seat on the couch, laying back as he did.

“Wait, he just comes back into town after our son’s funeral? He didn’t even come to the…the nerve.”

“Babe. Don’t okay. I’ll explain it to you late…”

Derek turned at the sudden emptiness of the sentence and found that his husband had fallen asleep.

Derek stood up and walked to his husband. He reached behind the chair and found a blanket. He placed it over his husband and kissed his forehead.

Just before he could go sit back down Stiles’ phone began to ring. Derek reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He didn’t recognize the number and wondered who was calling Stiles.

“Hello?”

_“Mr. Stilinski-Hale? This is Roberto. Actually instead of meeting me in an hour do you mind if I just bring the information to you? I have something coming up. “_

 Derek didn’t know what this was or who it was but he was curious. “Yeah. I’ll give you the address.”

                                                            ********************************

Scott McCall wasn’t one to trust people easily. Especially not some guy that his brother chose to carry a child for him and Derek. He didn’t even trust Stiles the moment their parents met for the first time. It was a summer’s day when Melissa introduced them to the family.

_“I don’t see why I have to wear a suit mom.” Eight year old Scott McCall exclaimed as he pulled at the tie that he was wearing. Melissa swatted at the boy’s hand._

_“Because sweetie Mr. Stilinski is taking us out to dinner. And we have to dress nice.”_

_“Again. Why do I have to go? Before it was usually him and you. What’s so different now?”_

_“Just do this for me. Please Scott.”_

_Stiles was shady at best for Scott to trust. The kid seemed too friendly for him. He actually hugged the kid that he had just met and Scott was hesitant._

  
****_“you almost always pick the best times_  
to drop the worst lines  
you almost made me cry again this time  
another false alarm  
red flashing lights  
well this time I'm not going to watch myself die  
I think I made it a game to play your game  
and let myself cry  
I buried myself alive on the inside  
so I could shut you out  
and let you go away for a long time  
  
I guess it's ok I puked the day away  
I guess it's better you trapped yourself in your own way  
and if you want me back  
you're going to have to ask” 

“You seem to be getting along with my brother and his husband. Everything comfy for you?”

“Oh yeah. I couldn’t ask for any one more friendly than Stiles and Derek. They are so sweet to me.”

“As long as you’re doing the same thing in return. I’ve noticed some things about my brother when he’s around you. You haven’t been threatening him have you?”

“Of course not. Why would you even say something like that? I would never threaten him. He’s the nicest person that I have ever met. I wouldn’t ruin our friendship like that.”

“Just checking.”

                                                            ***********************************

 

Derek met the guy that that called outside of the office. The man pulled up in a black dodge charger. A man wearing dark sunglasses and a long coat stepped out.

“You’re not Stiles.”

“Stiles is my husband. What was this information that you said you had for him?”

“I’m sorry but I can’t disclose that information.”

“I’m his husband. You better tell me something or will have you arrested.”

The man backed down. “Fine. Your husband asked for me to find information about you surrogate, Isaac Lahey. And I found out this.” He handed him the file. “I hope he finds what he’s looking for in that folder.”

                                                                        **************************

Derek walked back to the office. The paper in his hands. He was deciding over whether or not he should go through it. For one, it was an invasion of privacy and they had already gone over Isaac’s background. There was nothing that he was keeping from them. Nothing at all. So he didn’t understand why Stiles felt the need to go through all of this. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to check it out. Derek ripped open the folder and pulled out the paper that was inside. His eyes grew wide once he read what was on there.

“I can’t believe this.”

                                                            *****************************************

 

 **** _I think the chain broke away_  
and I felt it the day that I had my own time  
I took advantage of myself and felt fine  
but it was worth the night  
I caught an early flight and I made it home  
  
I guess it's ok I puked the day away  
I guess it's better you trapped yourself in your own way  
and if you want me back  
you're going to have to ask  
nicer than that  
nicer than that  
  
with my foot on your neck  
I finally have you  
right where I want you  
right where I want you  
right where I want you  
right where I want you

“How far along are you?”

“About a month, going on two.”

“So we should be finding out the sex pretty soon.”

Isaac smiled. “Soon. I really hope it’s a boy. It’s what Stiles really wants and I want to be the one to give that o him and Derek. You know?”

“I do. I just hope it’s not anything to hurt my brother.”

Isaac frowned. “About that. He’s not really your brother. Why do you care so much?”

“He might not be my biological brother but he was always there when I needed him. No matter the time, the situation. He was there.”

A grin crossed Isaac’s face. “And you couldn’t be there for him. When he needed you the most.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys might not like me after the ending of this chapter.

>1<. 

 

Scott stared at the boy sitting before him. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Scott asked. He was getting angry at the accusation, knowing where Isaac was really going with this.

Isaac shrugged. “Oh I don’t know. If you and he are so close then why did you miss your nephew’s funeral? You weren’t there for him Scott. Some brother you are.”

“Listen here. My passport got stolen. I couldn’t enter the country. Don’t you think I wanted to be here for him? My nephew died. My brother was a mess. I wanted to be here.”

“You didn’t try hard enough. If you really cared for him then you would have tried your hardest to get that pushed through. Maybe deep down inside you were glad that accident happened. I know people like you. I had a step brother too. He was always jealous of me. And that’s what you’re doing here. You’re jealous of Stiles. He has the perfect husband. Had the perfect life and now that that’s ruined, his son is gone you want to mock him. Rub it in his face that this happened. You’re pathetic Scott. Really. To taunt your brother while he’s down.”

“I don’t know who you think you are. But that is not how I feel. I love my brother. I loved my nephew. And I don’t like how you’re talking to me.”

Isaac chuckled. “What are you going to do? They won’t listen to you. They certainly won’t kick me out. Not as long as I have this child. So I suggest you shut your mouth if you know what’s good for you and for this family.” 

                                                            ***




Derek stared at the paper in his hands. He didn’t know exactly what he had read. What he was still reading. The information was too much for him to bear. But what really got to him had him wondering why Stiles began to look more into Isaac than they already had.

There was a stir on the couch, Derek turned and saw Stiles rubbing his eyes.

“Had a good nap?” Derek asked. Stiles grunted.

“What time is it?”

“A little after two.”

There was a shuffle and Stiles shot up off the couch. “Shit. I was supposed to meet someone at noon. Why didn’t you wake me?”

“Because that looked like the most restful sleep you’ve had in a long time. And I know why.”

Derek tossed the folder to Stiles who caught it with ease. Stiles froze.

“Derek. You had no right.”

“I had every right when a strange man is calling my husband asking to meet him. I read what was inside Stiles. I’m sorry.”

Stiles opened the folder. His eyes scanning over the paper. Tears falling from his eyes. He knew that there was something off about Isaac. He just didn’t think it would be something like that.

“Why didn’t he tell us?” Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged. “I don’t know. But I’m going to find out.”

                                                ***

****

****_“Would you save me or leave me behind_  
Don't say maybe you don't know what I'd do  
I put it on the line cause we all  
Looked through your diary  
Tell me everything you know  
Before I go before I gooo...

 **** _Set this whole town on fire_  
Take you with me to watch it burn  
Is this what you wanted  
Look at what you started  
  
Would you take me so far away from here  
I'm not crazy for crawling back to you  
I wonder all the time  
When your all alone  
Do you wonder where I am  
I can be where you want  
Just say the right words

 

 

Scott stayed in his room until Stiles returned home. Derek had decided to finish up his work at home so that he and Stiles could confront Isaac. Scott heard the door slam and knew that they were home. He wouldn’t come down until it was all over.

“Isaac. Come down here now.” Derek called as calmly as he could. He held onto Stiles’ hand. The man still hadn’t been able to speak after finding out about Isaac.

The man came down the stairs, a slight waddle in his step.

Isaac noticed the expression on Derek’s face and the tears in Stiles’. He cast Stiles a glance who quickly looked away.

“Is everything okay?” Isaac asked. “Did I do something wrong?”

Derek shook his head. ‘’Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Tell you what?”

Derek pulled the paper out of his bag and handed it to Isaac. He looked over it before a single tear began to fall down his cheek.

“I didn’t think that you would give me the chance to carry your child if you knew the truth. That’s why I had this sealed.”

“You should have told us something. Isaac. What the hell is wrong with you? This. This…you. You’re the reason my son is dead.”

“It was an accident Derek. Okay. And you and Stiles weren’t the only ones that lost someone that day okay. So don’t make this the blame game.”

“You killed my son.” Stiles whispered. “You’re the reason he’s gone. All because of you and you think that by you carrying our child that it would make everything better. But it doesn’t. it doesn’t change the fact that you were behind the wheel that day, that you were the one that ran into us and then fled the scene. And how in the hell did you get this sealed? What did you have to do to get the cops that handled this to hide this from us?”

 

“My father was the cop that handled this. He managed to seal it off and keep it a secret. He didn’t want me to get into trouble.”

Stiles snorted. “I can’t believe this.”

“Wait. You said that we weren’t the only ones that lost someone that day. Who did you lose?” Derek asked.

Isaac took a deep breath. “My boyfriend. He was in the passenger side. I lost him the same way you lost your son.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like really short and I am so sorry for that.

Stiles didn’t bother to stick around after Isaac confessed. He couldn’t. Not only was the man that was carrying his child and ruining his life the reason that his son was gone. Stiles couldn’t bear to think of it. He headed to his bedroom, leaving the lights off and flopping down on the bed, tears lined his face.

The door creaked open, the bed dipped. Stiles didn’t want to see him right now.

“Go away Derek.” Stiles whispered.

“We need to talk about this Stiles.”

“I don’t want to talk about this. I don’t want to…He’s the reason everything went to hell. He’s the reason I can’t…if only you knew.”

Derek placed a hand on the back of Stiles’ back. “If only I knew what? Is there something else I don’t know about?”

Stiles thought about it. Everything was out in the open now. All he had to do was say those words and Isaac would be gone. But so would the baby. And it’s not like they could go to court. They would lose. Isaac’s the bio father and he’s a very convincing liar. He could convince the jury of anything.

“It’s nothing. I don’t want him here Derek. I can’t look at him knowing what he did.”

“I know. But we can’t throw him out. He doesn’t have anywhere to go. Plus it won’t be good for the baby. I don’t want him having issues because of all the stress. After the baby is born, he’s gone. I promise you that okay.”

“He won’t take the baby from us. You promise me that right?”

“Why would he take the baby? Stiles, baby don’t worry about that.”

                                                ***

 

“I heard everything.” Scott spoke softly the next day. Derek was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, Isaac was still asleep and Stiles was still in bed. He had spent the better part of the night reliving those days without his son, those first few anyway and Derek held him the entire night.

“Don’t Scott. This is the last thing I need right now.”

“It’s best if you talk about it. Dude you just found out something major. I’m here for you.’’

“I need to be alone Scott. For now at least.”

                                                ***

Isaac didn’t want this to come out. At least not yet anyway. He wanted to make Stiles suffer more for what he did. He ran into their car, it wasn’t the other way around. From what he was told the impact of the car occurred from the other vehicle, not Isaac. Stiles killed his boyfriend, and he needed to pay for this. Everything was out now. He had no reason to stick around now. He knew what he was going to do. This would make them suffer the most.

                                                            ***

**All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages.  
                                                            William Shakespeare **

Derek was cooking breakfast for everyone. Violently actually. In just a short amount of time everything had changed with his family.

Derek headed upstairs to take Isaac his breakfast. This is when he would tell him that after the baby was born he would have to leave immediately.

Derek didn’t bother to knock on the door. Isaac lost all rights of privacy. Derek didn’t trust him anymore.

The room was empty. The bed had been stripped, the drawers pulled out and all of Isaac’s clothes were gone. There was no note. Derek didn’t need one. He knew that Isaac had left. And taken their baby with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek dropped what he was holding and rushed to the bedroom. Scott and Stiles were shocked out of the trance that they were in.

 

“Derek? What’s wrong?” Stiles asked with worry on his face. No answer. Derek pulled out his phone from the drawer and dialed his father.  Stiles was genuinely worried now. He got off the bed, Scott right behind him.   


“Derek. What’s wrong?”   


“Isaac. He ran away.”  

 

Stiles dropped back onto the bed. He wasn’t hearing this right. He couldn’t have been hearing this right. Isaac actually went through with it.

 

Scott was the one to actually say something. “Do you know where he could have went?”

 

Derek shook his head as he waited for his father to answer the phone. When he didn’t he hung up and called Cora. She picked up on the first ring.

 

“We need to talk. Now.”

 

He didn’t elaborate. Instead he hung up after he spoke.

 

“Why would he do this?” Scott asked.

 

“I don’t know. But he’s not going to get away with it.”

 

                                                ***

 

 **** _Say you're sorry_  
that face of an angel  
comes out just when you need it to  
as I paced back and forth all this time  
because I honestly believed in you  
  


Derek had gone out to meet with Cora. Scott had left to look for places around town that Isaac might have gone. Stiles stayed behind. Incase Isaac came back.

He needed to do something to keep himself focused. He headed into the kitchen and looked for something to clean. Seeing as Rebecca was already around there was nothing to do. He took a seat at the counter, a cup of coffee in his hands. This was going to be a long day.

                                                ****

 

“So he just up and left in the middle of the night?” Cora asked.

“Not sure when he left but that sounds about right. I went to bring him breakfast and he was gone. Cora, if he’s left the state.”

“I don’t think he has. He’s bound by that contract you drew up. He can’t leave or he will go to jail. I called Stiles’ father. He has the entire department looking for him.”

Derek sighed. “One more thing Cora. Isaac mentioned that his father worked for the department. He was the one that covered up the incident and hid the truth from everyone. Can you pull up his file? Or at least tell me where he lives?”

“You think that’s where Isaac went?”

“No. He wouldn’t go to his dad’s house. No. He went somewhere else. But I need to talk to him.”

                                    ***

 **** _Holding on_  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,   
I should have known, I should have known  
  
That I'm not a princess, this Ain’t a fairy tale,   
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,   
Lead her up the stairwell  
This Ain’t Hollywood, this is a small town,   
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,   
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

 **** _Baby I was naïve,_  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
my mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
you had to fight to have the upper hand

 

Scott returned to the house dejected. Not only had he not turned up a single clue about where Isaac could be but he would have to watch his brother spiral. And he didn’t want to see that, not right now.

“I couldn’t find him. I’ve looked everywhere and nothing. I am so sorry Stiles.”

He didn’t speak. Scott didn’t push him to talk.

                                                            ***

 

Isaac walked down the street, he had to stay hidden from the cops until he found a way to sneak out of the state. He may be bound by contract but that doesn’t mean he was going to follow it. He couldn’t go to his father’s, they would look for him there. There was only one place he could go. One person that he didn’t tell the Hale’s about, someone that they didn’t know that Isaac knew.

He reached the house in record time, shifting his bags on his shoulder he knocked on the door. It opened second later.

“What are you doing here?” The person on the other side asked.

“I need a place to lay low for a while. Can I crash here?”

                                                ***

****

****_And there you are on your knees,  
begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

****_Cause I'm not your princess, this Ain’t a fairytale,_  
I'm going to find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror disappearing now  
And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now

 **** _Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
to catch me now

 

“How is he?” Derek had come home, the paper containing the address with Isaac’s father’s information burned a hole in his pocket. He was going to go with Stiles.

“He hasn’t talked. I don’t know what to do Derek. Maybe you can get through to him.”

“I can’t. It was like this when Layne died. He didn’t talk for weeks. He would barely move from his spot on the bed. I can’t go through that again Scott. We need to find Isaac. And soon before he does something to hurt the baby.”

  
  


 

 


	12. Interlude: One month Before the accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While they are looking for Isaac, I will show short snippets into before all of this happened.

****__  
Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you  
  
You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you

****

 

April 23 2013: One month before the accident.

                                    ***

 

“Layne Samuel Stilinski-Hale, you come here right now.” Stiles Stilinski-Hale called from his position down stairs. The little boy, who looked so much like his father Derek but had the mind set and attitude of Stiles slowly crept from around a corner, chocolate graced his face and a not so innocent smile.

“Did you eat all of grandma’s cake?” Stiles asked. Layne shook his head.

“No papa. Dukie ate it.”

Stiles looked at his son. At only two years old the little boy already had an imaginary friend that he blamed everything on.

“It’s okay if you did. I just don’t like when you lie to me. Okay?”

The toddler nodded before running off. Stiles cleaned up what was left of the cake and threw the scrapes in the garbage. He would just have to make his mother another one for her birthday.

 

                                                ***

 

Isaac Lahey was the happiest as anyone could be at the moment. His boyfriend was home a lot more than he before. The law firm that he worked for kept him busier than usual and Isaac hardly had time to see him. Not only that but he had the biggest news to tell him. Something that would make him the happiest man on the planet. He just had to wait for the man to wake up from his long overdue nap.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters has been lacking lately and for that I am truly sorry, but Writing full length chapters is getting harder and harder for me. I can write full length Stories, but chapters is a toll for some odd reason.

Isaac didn’t sleep well at all that night. The thoughts about how he was going to get out of town ran through his mind, the police sirens blared through the window and not only that but the baby was getting restless. Isaac was so used to spreading out on the king sized bed and this futon was scrunching up his long frame. The baby was feeling cramped. Instead of going back to sleep after the baby woke him up for the eight time that night he just decided to sit up and read a book. He didn’t want to watch the news. Danny Mahealani, The man that he has been friends with since before he could walk didn’t know what he was actually doing, didn’t know that he was a surrogate for the person that he blamed for his boyfriend’s death.  

There weren’t many choices to choose from. Most of them were books that Isaac had actually never heard of and they seemed boring to him. Instead he got up and headed into the kitchen. The sun wouldn’t be up for two hours but Isaac was going to make breakfast anyway.

Danny was neatly organized, he always had been even when he and Jackson were staying with him for a while. Isaac managed to find everything fairly easy and as soon as he placed the margarine in the skillet Isaac could hear footsteps coming from upstairs.

Isaac looked up and saw Danny coming downstairs. He was still in his pajamas.

“Should you be up?” Danny asked moving towards the coffee pot and began to make the coffee.

“I know I shouldn’t be but I want to. You’ve let me stay here even though we haven’t spoken in a while. I want to thank you for that. And this is the only way I know how. Now sit down while I cook breakfast.”

                                                ***

Stiles slept wrapped in Derek’s arms. Or tried to sleep. They were going to go see Isaac’s father the next day and he was too hung up to focus. This man kept this a secret from everyone. He lied to the police, lied to his son. Stiles didn’t know how he was going to react. He would want to hit him, Derek would probably let him get one good hit in before stepping in.

“Whenever you want to go. Babe. I’m ready.” Derek whispered. Stiles didn’t move. He stared at the wall. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to go.

 

 


	14. Interlude: Isaac's thoughts.

April 28 2013 

Isaac Lahey: 

Jackson was the happiest that he could be when he found out that Isaac was carrying their child. It was something that Isaac and he had discussed but didn’t think that they had time. Time and time, when he felt the symptoms but wasn’t sure Isaac thought about what he would do, what Jackson would do? He didn’t want to kill the child, he would never do that. But he didn’t want to lose Jackson. When it came round that Jackson had gotten a promotion at the law firm, it meant that he set his own hours. Jackson’s time had gotten better and now they could start that family.


	15. Chapter 15

**_I am outside_** **** __  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
And with my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
  
  


Fifteen Minutes. It took them fifteen minutes to reach the Lahey household. Derek was holding onto Stiles’ hand the entire time, casting glances at him every so often.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked. Stiles shrugged.

“As better as anyone could be. I mean how do you think I should be right now? Derek. We just found out that the guy carrying our child was the one that was responsible for the loss of our first. I don’t think I can be any emotional than I am now.”

“I know Stiles. I get it. But you need to go in here with a clear head. I don’t want you to get arrested. This guy is still a cop. I’m not losing you too.”

Stiles nodded. “I know Derek. I’m not going to do anything rash. I just want to talk to him and ask him why in the hell he chose to hide the truth from the public. Why he hid this from us.”

Stiles’ hands balled into a fist. Derek held his hand tighter.

“It’s going to be okay. We’re going to get to the bottom of this. I promise you.”

                                                            ***

****

**_My mouth is dry_** **** __  
with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this  
  
Mr. Lahey seemed to be like any other father. When Derek knocked on the door, he had his reserve about him. He smiled brightly at the two young men, offered them tea or beer. Whichever one they preferred. Stiles wasn’t buying the nice act. He didn’t want to be chummy with this guy. He wanted answers.

“So you’re the nice couple that’s letting my son give you a baby? Thank you so much for that. He really needed the money.”

“Why did you lie for him?” Stiles asked. Mr. Lahey dropped the spoon he was holding. His eyes caught Stiles’.

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t lie to me. Isaac told us. You covered for him. He killed our son and you covered. What did it take for you to pay someone off though? Isaac’s name never came up in the report. We never even heard of the name Lahey.”

“You’re the family. The Hales. I am so—“

“Save it.” Stiles interrupted. “Why? Why would you do this to us? And then you re-opened this wound for us. We were happy. Until we found out that Isaac was the one that did this. You don’t know what I had to go through with him living under our roof. Every night.”

“And you don’t know what he went through. He lost the love of his life in that accident.”

“We lost our son.”

“He lost a child as well.”

 

                                                ****

 ** _Keep me safe inside_** **** __  
your arms like towers  
Tower over me, yeah  
  
“What do you mean? He told us he was never pregnant.” Derek added.

“He was. He wasn’t that far off. About a month and a half when the accident happened. “

“The doctor.” It dawned on Stiles. “The Doctor we went to. The one that Isaac suggested we go see. They seemed chummy. Almost like—“

“Brothers?” Mr. Lahey spoke. 

Stiles nodded. “That was his brother. His step brother anyway. Look. We love Isaac. We’d do anything to protect him.”

“Even if it meant going against every moral code?” Stiles asked.

“Isaac isn’t sane. After Jackson and the baby, I didn’t think he would ever recover. But he did and I couldn’t let him spiral again. So we did what he needed to do. You have to understand that.”

                                                ***

 

 ** _'Cause we are broken_** **** __  
what must we do to restore  
our innocence  
and oh, the promise we adored?  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole  
  


“No, we wouldn’t. Our son died. Because of yours. We can’t get passed this. Now you must know where he is. We need to find him. He took our child. We want him back and the baby back, unharmed.”

“Well I’m sorry. I don’t know where he is. I can’t help you there.”

                                                                        ***

 

 **** _Lock the doors_  
'Cause I'd like to capture this voice  
that came to me tonight  
so everyone will have a choice

****_And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
we’re at war, we live like this_

****

“I think he’s lying. He has to know where Isaac is. He’s went through all of that to protect him. The moment that Isaac leaves us he must have called his dad. There has to be something Derek.”

“We’ll find him. Beacon hills isn’t that big. He’s here. Someone where. He has no money to leave the state.”

                                                ***

****

****_Keep me safe inside  
your arms like towers  
Tower over me_

****_'Cause we are broken_  
what must we do to restore  
our innocence  
and oh, the promise we adored?  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

“Shouldn’t you see a doctor by now?” Danny asked. It’s been two weeks since Isaac showed up on his door step.

“I should but my OBGYN isn’t in town and I won’t see anyone but him. I’ll just wait until he comes back.”

“Isn’t your brother an OB? Why don’t you go to him?”

“It’s not… Not now. He has a busy schedule and I don’t want to pull him away from his clients. It wouldn’t be fair.”

****_Tower over me  
Tower over me  
and I'll take the truth at any cost_

****_'Cause we are broken_  
what must we do to restore  
our innocence  
and oh, the promise we adored?  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Lying' next to you**  
Wishing I could disappear, hey  
Let you fall asleep  
and vanish out into thin air, hey

 **It's the elephant in the room**  
and we pretend that we don't see it  
it’s the avalanche that looms  
above our heads, but we don't believe it

 

“Back there. What did you mean when you said that Mr. Lahey didn’t know what you were going through? Stiles did something happen?”

Stiles looked out the window. He should have known that Derek would pick up on what he said. Derek knows him better than anyone.

“Derek.”

“No. Tell me. I’ve noticed before. When he was around. Did he threaten you?”

Tell him Stiles. Tell him now. Isaac can’t hurt you.

“Can we talk about this when we get home? It’s a lot I have to go over with you.”

                                    ***

 

Stiles sat Derek down the moment they entered the house. It was no time to spare. He’s been hiding this for way too long and he was glad that Scott wasn’t here. That was the last person that he wanted to tell what happened.

“Promise you won’t interrupt. I need to get this out before I chicken out.”

Derek nodded.

“Okay, Well. Shortly after what happened with Peter at the BBQ and Isaac came to comfort me, that night. Derek whatever you do when you see don’t do anything stupid.”

“I won’t. Now what did he do?”

“Derek. He began to blackmail me. Told me that if I didn’t do what he wanted he was going to take the baby away, or he was going to lie to you and tell you that I raped him. Either way I had to do what he wanted. And I didn’t want to. But I didn’t want to lose the child again. I didn’t want to hurt you again like that. So I did what he wanted me to do. As much as I hated it. I did it. Derek. Don’t hate me.”

“What did he ask you to do?” Derek knew the answer, it wasn’t rocket science but he didn’t want to say the words, couldn’t say the words.

“He forced me Derek. To do what he wanted and I obliged.”

“I’m going to kill him. As soon as we find him I will end him.”

Stiles didn’t move. He didn’t take the threat seriously. Derek wasn’t going to do it. Not as long as he was pregnant.

“We have to find him.” Stiles added. “Soon.”


	17. Chapter 17

  
Stiles didn’t know what force on earth, heaven or hell was keeping him from Isaac. Two months went by, two months and there hadn’t been one sign of him. Beacon Hills isn’t that big of a place, 15, 00 people compared to other cities where Stiles had grown up or visited wasn’t much. Someone had to have seen Isaac around or someone’s hiding him. Stiles was on edge, frustrated. Who knew what he would do to the baby of it came down to it. He was on the freeway, the same one where the accident had occurred, he didn’t want to be alone at the house any longer than he needed to be. Just sitting there wasn’t making anything better, Scott was trying to help him out but it made things worse.  

The radio began playing, the same song that played that day with Layne. The memories came flooding back to him. It was almost too much to handle. He quickly turned it off, he didn’t want to get too emotional.

His phone rang, he pressed the button on the steering wheel to answer it.

“How far are you?”

“Just twenty minutes. Have you heard anything about Isaac?”

“Nothing. No cop seems to be able to find him. And I made sure to hire some that didn’t work for Isaac’s father. They can’t…Stiles we might have to extend the search outside of California.”

“He can’t leave. You told me that. He had a contract. A contract that has him bound here. If he leaves---“

“If he leaves the good they can do is haul him in. But if someone smuggles him out of the state, out of the country without or knowledge then there’s nothing we can do.”

“We have to find him Derek.”

                                                                        ***

 

Four and a half months. And Isaac hated it. He hadn’t the chance to get this far before so this experience was new to him. The baby was moving more, he still hadn’t gone to his OBGYN to get checked up and he didn’t know what he was having with Derek. Not that it would matter. Derek and Stiles would never see this child. No matter what.

“You feeling alright?”

Isaac had sprawled himself out on the couch, pickles and ice cream sat nearby on the table and the television on one of the saddest movies in history. Danny found him like that, amused at first and then found it adorable.

“Yeah. The baby’s just moving around a lot. I’ll be fine.”

“Do you want to see your OB?”

“No. its fine. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at work?”

Danny sat across from Isaac. “Yeah. It’s just…something’s been bugging me lately.”

“And what’s that?”

“For the last two months. I know it may seem like my imagination but why haven’t we looked at the news? And you keep my laptop a lot. Even at work. I mean it sounds dumb but I have no access to anything. Is there something you don’t want me to see or is something going on?”

Isaac looked away. It was only a matter of time. “I can’t lie to you anymore Danny. You’ve been too good to me. The reason, okay I ran away. There was a family, The Stilinski-Hale’s, they wanted a child, and I offered to be a surrogate only because I knew that they were responsible for Jackson’s death. The husband, Stiles. He was driving the car that day, he crashed into us. He killed him Danny.”

“Isaac. You can go to jail for this.”

“Not if you help me. I know how you felt about me. You never approached me because of your friendship to Jackson. He would want you to help me. So help me Danny. We can leave and raise this child together. You and me.”

                                                            ***

 

“He has to be somewhere Derek. Beacon Hills is small. Somewhere. He’s out there. Have we contacted any of his friends or other family members?”

“He doesn’t have any other family. And his friends won’t cooperate with us.”

“Do something. I don’t care what. We have to do something about this. About him.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

**This life, which had been the tomb of his virtue and of his honor, is but a walking shadow; a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more: it is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing.**

**William Shakespeare**   


“And we will Stiles. But we’ve looked everywhere and all the people that Isaac know won’t talk, even with the court order.” Derek said. He looked at Stiles. He didn’t know why he didn’t notice before but his husband looked tired, well he always looked tired but this once seemed to be taking a toll on him.

“Hey. Why don’t you rest? Huh? You look tired.”

“I’m fine. We have to find Isaac.”

Derek reached out for his husband, Stiles didn’t pull away. “Rest babe. You’re tired. I can see it in your eyes. If I find something then I will wake you up. Now rest.”

Stiles nodded and laid on the couch. Within moments he was asleep. Derek pulled the blanket that was sitting on the couch over him and walked out of the office. The moment he did Cora ran into him.

“Derek. Good I found you.” She looked through some of the folders in her hand before handing him an employee folder, long closed.

“I found Isaac’s boyfriend.”

                                                            ***

 

Danny didn’t know what to do. He was sitting on something huge. Isaac had run off with a couple’s baby and blamed them for the accident. Unbeknownst to the sheriff’s department and half the people in Beacon hills, Danny was an exceptional hacker and shortly after the incident he looked up the quickly sealed report and found out that Isaac was actually the one responsible. He wanted to tell Isaac what he knew with hopes that he would go to the family and turn himself in but he had a feeling that Isaac wouldn’t believe him.

“I was thinking Italy. Jackson always wanted to go there. It would be a nice change of Scenery and a perfect place to raise a baby. Don’t you think?”

Danny nodded, a fake smile plastered to his face. He fed Isaac’s delusions of a life with him, just because he was in love with him, did not mean that he wasn’t going to do what was right for everyone. Isaac needed help.

 

                                                            ***

 

“Jackson Whittemore. I remember him. Not much was said about his death though. It never crossed anyone’s desk in this office.” Derek explained looking over the papers in his hand.

“Dad. Dad was being blackmailed by Isaac’s father to hide the information. Once again the Lahey’s are sketchy as fuck.”

“Stiles isn’t going to like this. Not one bit.”

“Then you have to keep it from him. He’s going to hate dad even more, the Lahey’s even more and he’s already stressed. Have you not noticed his eating habits? The kid barely eats anything.”

“And he’s constantly tired. This is taking a toll on him.”

                                                                        ***

 

Stiles didn’t really sleep that long. He was out for maybe twenty minutes. His stomach kept aching and he was constantly throwing up, he knew it wasn’t from being pregnant. It was impossible. So he chalked it up to stress. The third time he got off of the couch to throw up he decided to just stay awake. He laid on the couch, the scrap book that he made for Derek sat on the table. He picked it up and began flipping through the book. The first images were of Layne’s ultrasound and each progressed to his stages.  It stopped suddenly and Stiles had to hold back a sob. He was taken from them too son.

“I’m going to fix them Layne. I promise you that baby.”

                                                                        ***

 

“You ready to go?”

Stiles shook his head and stood up, or at least a little too fast. He saw the worry on Derek’s face before falling into unconsciousness.

                                                                        ****

 

“Going somewhere?” Isaac had sat up on the couch, a look of worry in his eyes. He sat the bowl of chips on the table and hobbled up.

“Uh, yeah we’re out of sauce for the spaghetti. I’m just going to run up the street to get some.”

“How long do you think you’ll be?”

“Thirty minutes or so.’’

“Okay. Hurry back.”

Danny smiled and walked out the door. He wasn’t going to the cops. He had to. It was the right thing to do.

                                                            ****

 

Derek didn’t take Stiles to the hospital right away. Usually Stiles had fainting spells and would be fine in a matter of seconds. Just to be sure Derek called their personal physician.

“He’s going to be fine. There’s nothing to worry about. Except…Well…” The doctor led Derek out of the room, Stiles had slipped back into a nap.

“Is everything okay with him?”

“I won’t be sure until I’ve done a thorough examine but I’ve known Stiles since he was a child and I can notice changes, even the slightest. I need him in at the earliest.”

“What’s wrong? Is it serious?”

“I wouldn’t say serious. But I need to check him out. Properly.”

                                                                        ***

 

Derek saw the doctor to his car. When he returned he made sure to keep the look of despair off his face, Stiles was sitting up on the bed in the den.

“What did he say? I’m fine right?”

Derek took a seat next to him and pulled Stiles into his arms. “Yeah babe. You’re fine. He just wants to do a full examine to make sure that everything is okay with you so I’ll schedule your appointment for later in the week.”

“I don’t have time for that. Isaac is out there.”

“I know that he is but you need to get this checked out. You’re constantly tired, you don’t eat much and who knows what Isaac could have done to you all the times he violated you.”

Stiles closed his eyes. “You didn’t tell him…About that did you?”

“No. That’s up to you to tell. But promise me babe that you will go. Just to make sure that everything is okay.”

                                                                        ***

 

**Baby mine, don't you cry.**  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,   
never to part,   
baby of mine.

 

Danny took his time returning home. He was on his way to the cops to tell them about Isaac but something in him told him not to. He knew that if he did Isaac would try to do something reckless and endanger the baby. He didn’t want to risk it. So he walked around for a while before stopping off to the store and getting the sauce. When he got back home Isaac was curled up on the couch, asleep. Danny didn’t disturb him. ****  
  
  


**Little one when you play,**  
don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,   
never a tear,   
baby of mine.

Cora looked more into Jackson Whittemore and Isaac. There had to be something in those files that would tell them where Isaac could be hiding in town. There was no way that he got out of the country just yet. Someone was hiding him. ****  
  
  


**If they knew sweet little you**  
they'd end up loving you two.  
All of those people who scold you  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

 

Stiles couldn’t believe what he was hearing, there was no way in hell that it was true. He was infertile and he would remain that way. That’s what he was told, that’s what his OBGYN told him. He couldn’t have kids anymore and he had gotten used to that notion. But what he was hearing now. What was coming out of his doctor’s mouth he thought that maybe he was wrong. Derek was equally confused.

“This can’t be right. The OBGYN said that he was infertile, that he couldn’t have kids anymore. All of the scarring after the incident.”

“Sometimes those aren’t always accurate. There could have been a misreading or something else. I’ve checked and rechecked. I’m sure about this Mr. Hale. You are in fact pregnant. 2 and half months if I’m correct.”

Stiles grabbed a hold of Derek’s hand, pulling him close. 2 and a half months. Two and a half. That meant one thing and one thing only, there was no way that this child was Derek’s. It couldn’t be.  

“I want you to come back in a week for a sonogram. I want to see if the baby is okay.”

“Do you think I should go to my OB?” Stiles asked.

“That would be good but I still want to check you out before you go to him. Just in case you know.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

                                                            ***

 

“I’m…You’re… Stiles you’re pregnant.” Derek let out a soft chuckle. He was too ecstatic about it. He hadn’t stopped smiling since. Stiles faked a smile. He was happy, and then he wasn’t.

“Yeah. Woo Hoo.” Stiles got into the car and buckled up. Derek started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

“You should be happy.”

“Happy? Happy for what? 2 and a half months Derek. That’s the time that Isaac started what he started. There’s a high chance that this kid is his. You know that as well as I do.”

                                                            ***

 

**From your head down to your toes,**  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,   
sweet as can be,   
baby of mine.  
  
If they knew sweet little you,   
they'd end up loving you too.  
All those same people who scold you,   
what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

 

“We should leave. Now. I mean what’s stopping us?” Isaac was in the room that he now shared with Danny. He convinced Danny that it would be better for them to share a room. In truth he was doing it to keep an eye on Danny to make sure that he didn’t tell anyone their little secret.

“I can’t just up and leave right now. I’d have to give a two month notice. It’s not a good time for us to go Isaac.”

“But I want to leave now. Please. I don’t want to stay in town any longer. Don’t make me wait.”

Isaac moved closer to Danny, who was bunched up on the bed, a soft, warm blanket covered his knees. Isaac pressed a soft kiss to Danny’s lips.

“Remember, before Jackson’s death. You promised me that you would do anything for me. Anything I asked. And after his death, you promised to help me with whatever I needed. I need this Danny. I need to leave Beacon Hills and you’re upsetting me. It’s not good for the baby for me to be upset. You don’t want anything to happen to it do you?”

Danny shook his head. “No. but you need to understand. I can’t just leave. It would be weird if I did. People would get suspicions about where I’ve gone and they will look into us. Do you want that?”

“No but---“

“Then let’s wait. A couple of days. Or at least until the baby is born. You shouldn’t be traveling in your condition anyway.”

                                                ***

 

 

 **From your head down to your toes**  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,   
sweet as can be,   
baby of mine.  
Baby of mine

****  
  


“There’s a friend. I don’t know how we missed this. Danny Mahealani. He lives just on the outskirts of town.” Cora said the next morning. She showed up early to the house, Stiles was sleeping and Derek was up making breakfast.

“How did we miss this?” Derek asked.

“Isaac never wrote him on anything. And he’s a good kid. Never got into any trouble so he never showed up on the sheriff’s list. That’s why no one thought about him and that makes him the perfect place to hide out to. No one looked there. Most likely that’s where Isaac is. We’ve been looking in all the wrong places.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

“We have to talk about this Stiles. You can’t keep this bottled up.”

“I’m not keeping anything bottled up.”

“Yes you are. It’s been three days since you found out that you were pregnant. Something you thought impossible. And you refuse to talk about it.”

“Well maybe I don’t want to talk about the fact that I am carrying that bastard’s child.”

“You don’t know if it’s his. It could be mine.’’

Stiles chuckled. “That’s a very strong could. He raped me more than we’ve slept together. I know for a fact that this is his child. Stop trying to make me feel better.”

“You’re my husband. I love you. Even if this isn’t mine. It’s a blessing. We thought that you were infertile. You’re not. We can try again for one of our own. In the future. But right now you need to take care of yourself and I need to find our other child.”

“This Danny guy. You think he’ll help?”

“I know he will. In the meantime I’m going to go over there. I scheduled your appointment. Scott’s going to take you.”

“I want you to be there.”

“And I want to be. But who knows how long we’ll sit on this guy. We can’t lose the time. I’ll stop by if things go smoothly.”

                                                                        ***

 

“Dude. I thought, you know. No more kids. Like ever.” Scott asked as they pulled into the parking lot of the doctor’s office. He turned off the car and for five minutes they sat in the parking lot. Stiles didn’t want to go in. not just yet. He was scared, almost frightened and he didn’t know why.

“I thought so too Scott. But things have changed. Apparently I can have kids. And this, this child. I’m not sure if I can raise it.”

“But isn’t this what you wanted? For the longest? For you and Derek to have a child? And now that you have one you don’t want it?”

“It’s not that I don’t want it. What if it…What if it’s Isaac’s?”

Scott looked confused. “Why would it be Isaac’s? You haven’t slept with him.”

“I haven’t. At least not voluntarily.”

“What do you mean? Did he force you?” There was a saddened tone in Scott’s voice, he tried to choke back a sob that was trying to come out.

“Yeah. He did. And I don’t know. If this child is his. Derek…I don’t want to disappoint him.”


End file.
